Gone
by RockChicBella
Summary: Annabeth's lost her memory, what happens to her and Percy on a quest to get it back (re uploaded and changed)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson universe **

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth POV**

"Please Annabeth... I need you!" A broken voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes. I felt a hand on mine, drawing circles on my hand. "Annabeth! Annabeth! You're okay!" The voice said again... I looked at the hand. It was tanned and then I looked up at the face. He had an equally tanned face, his dark hair flopped over his sea green eyes, his smiles sent butterflies fluttering around my stomach. "Annabeth?" He kept saying my name. He sat on the bed looking at me in concern. I opened my mouth, nothing came out. "CHIRON! CHIRON!" He shouted behind him. A man with a shaggy beard came on the other side of him... But he wasn't human... HE WAS HALF HORSE!

"Percy... Annabeths okay look, she's awake"

"No Chiron, she... She's not the same..."

"Annabeth..." The horse guy looked at me with concern, Percy put his hand on my thigh, almost like it was instinct. I jerked away from his touch quickly.

"Annabeth... Do you know who I am?" The green eyed guy asked. One name kept popping into my head. I shoot my head and looked at the horse guy, who looked at the green eyed guy.

"Percy, a word?" The horse guy whispered to Percy. They left the room.

**Percy POV**

"Chiron! Help her please!" Tears streamed down my face, my Annabeth, had lost all memories of the years we had spent together, the quests, the battles, and our love, everything was gone.

"Percy, I can't"

"Please try!"

"I said _I _can't but you could" I snapped my head up.

"I could?"

"Don't freak her out, please."

"Chiron, we went through Tartarus, I know Wise- I mean Annabeth, better than anyone." I said. He sighed, obviously warring with himself.

"Fine." I walked down to her cabin, where some of the campers had moved her. She looked at me, her grey eyes looked into my sea green ones.

"Hey Percy" I snapped my head up.

"You're better?" I questioned she seemed to be pale still.

"The horse guy said your name before you left."

"Oh right" I sank onto a seat, dejected.

"Percy... Could you please tell me about... My life" She blushed, her blonde haor was in a french braid, Piper...

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Whatever..." She looked at me.

"Well... You're names Annabeth Chase, you're 17 and my best friend and girlfriend..." I whispered the last part, looking at my hands. I coughed awkwardly, she motioned for me to carry on. "We met when we were twelve... Well... You know the Greek gods..." So followed was me telling her that she was the child of Athena, and a mortal, I told her about our adventures and about the underwater kiss. She was quiet and thoughtful.

"Its hard to believe Annabeth, but trust me its true"

"Yeah, I believe you"

"I better go"

"NO PLEASE!" I turned around quickly

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just want to here with me..."

**REVIEW! Please it makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJ or HOO **

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV **

Something was wrong. Okay Annabeth has lost her memory... But she still has a little bit of her old self there. This never happens with her, she was strong, independent, a leader.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, she shrugged. "Don't shrug, shrugging is such a non commit-mal gesture!" I said annoyed

"commit-mal isn't a word" See! Same smart Annabeth!

"What's wrong!" I sat on my seat again.

"We dated right?"

"Why past tense?" I looked at her storm grey, they were full of thought as normal, she was looking at my sea green eyes.

"I... Thought you would want someone that could remember their relationship with you"

"I fell in love with you, you, not Rachel, not Thalia, not Rayna, not Piper or Hazel or any other girl I know. I fell for Annabeth Chase! So what if you don't remember I will help you, we will find a way and until then... I'm in charge" I smirked at her expression.

"Firstly, that was beautiful Secondly, okay... You're in charge"

"Wait no 'NO THAT IS THE WORSE PLAN EVER SEAWEED BRAIN!'" Oh yeah... She's lost her memory.

"Why would you love someone that would say that to you?"

"Because we are meant to be Wise girl, corny I know but Aphrodite, Piper's mom, told me yeah... And I think you're pretty"

She looked at me again, her eyes watering, oh crap! I made her sad... What should I do! I'm not good at emotions. Oh gods she's coming over. Um should I be romantic? No that would lead to a bad romance... Should I bring up Luke, no she was guilty about that before all of this! Um.

"We can break up if you want!" I blurted she stopped, then suddenly blotted out of the door. "ANNABETH STOP!" I ran to the door, I watched her run away, faster than I could.

**ANNABETH POV **

I was just going to hug him! Hug him as his girlfriend! And now he doesn't want me. I knew he wouldn't. He'll probably want that Rayna or Rachel now... I'm so stupid.

"ANNABETH STOP!" He shouted, I ran faster

"Leave me alone" I whispered. What he doesn't know is that I remember everything before him... Luke, Thalia and her tree. I just don't remember the Gods and every thing from when he came into my life.

I sat down. Where was I? By some lake, the water was a greenish colour **(A/N I'm British) **the symbol for a dream that won't come true. Okay stop it. I sighed. It could be worse... It could be raining or Luke could be dead...


End file.
